Elsa x Jack Frost in (Rescue me) Part 2
by xElsatheSnowQueenx
Summary: Set three years after Elsa and Jacks Son was taken. Elsa is led to believe that Jack and her son are dead having been shot by a vengeful fire queen. Meanwhile Jack is hot on Adena's trail, but what happens when that trail leads him back to Arrendele and he finds out Elsa is engaged to someone else? (Read on to find out)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Jack help me!"_  
><em>"Elsa come back please don't leave me!"<em>  
><em>"Ahhhh!"<em>  
><em>"No!"<em>

Jack awoke with a start, and clutched onto his chest only allowing himself to relax when he realized that it had just been another nightmare. Sighing he took one look around the desolate hotel room before gazing at his alarm clock. it was only 4 in the morning he gave an exasperated sigh before allowing himself to fall back against the bed, the springs gave a small squeak of protest at the contact of his weight.

"When are these stupid nightmares gonna stop?" He wondered.

The nightmare that had woken him had started out innocent enough. He had been back home with Elsa curled up on the couch enjoying one of their favorite movies their son Ethan playing with some legos on the floor then all of a sudden the scene changed and Elsa disappeared leaving only a trail of snowflakes in her disappearance.

He called out for her to come back and she'd suddenly screamed, he tried to run to her but it felt as if he was running in slow motion "Elsa please don't leave me" He'd shouted, getting cut off at the sight of those sickly looking green eyes "Hear her dying screams!" The voice cackled, before Elsa's heart wrenching screams pierced the night air, and that's when he'd awoken.

Jack didn't understand why he'd been having such terrible dreams lately just that they'd been happening ever since he'd left Arrendelle to search for his son and that had been over 3 years ago, Jack hadn't meant to be gone so long but it seemed every time he got close to finding Adena she would disappear again and he'd be stuck trying to decipher where they'd gone next. He was now in Phoenix Arizona one of the hottest places in the southwest. Lucky him

Sighing Jack closed his eyes but by the time He managed to drift off again the sun was already beginning to rise which meant it was time for him to get going so he quickly packed his things and threw them into the back of his car before heading to the location that he'd already typed into his GPS. He had to be careful though If Adena knew he was coming she'd run again and he couldn't have that not when he was so close to getting his son back.

The GPS lead him into the rough part of town, he was a little edgy but kept driving until he'd reached an apartment complex called Los Palma's, he parked behind a blue van with a bumper sticker that read worlds greatest grandpa on it and gave himself a minute before he got out of the car and stretched "here we go" he thought before he headed up the narrow looking stairs of the small apartment complex.

He finally found the apartment door he'd been looking for, rather then knock he jiggled the doorknob. To his surprise It wasn't locked, making sure no one was watching he pushed it open and slowly made his way in.

The entire place was empty aside from a few boxes piled in the corner and some left over pizza left rotting on the kitchen counter, "Shit" he realized it then, she'd been tipped off again. In his rage he began punching relentlessly at the wall until the overwhelming odor of rotten milk and cottage cheese caused him to become alert, his eyes suddenly darted towards the door. There was a scraggly looking man standing in the doorway

"You don't belong here" The man suddenly sneered "Go home boy before death befalls you"

He turned to leave but Jack wasn't gonna let him go so easy "Is that a threat!?" He spat "Because if it is..."

"No it's a warning" The man said taking something out of his pocket, it was a badly beaten piece of parchment paper. He gazed at it for a minute before stretching his hand out towards Jack who quickly took it and read it over, the note read;

_Better luck next time winters_

"Damn!"

Jack pushed past the man who had started laughing, ignoring him he quickly headed downstairs and hopped into his car he'd just hit another dead end and he figured he was gonna need a little help figuring out where she'd gone next. fishing his cellphone from his pocket he dialed that all to familar number and placed the phone to his ear. It rang three times before the person answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hiccup, It's me. Listen I need your help."

0000000000000000000

(Elsa's POV)

"Hello mother"

getting to my knees, I placed the small white rose next to her grave as I did I could see tiny bits of frost beginning to form on the steam. they disappeared as soon as I'd placed it down.

"I know its been a while since I've visited but I've just got so caught up with things. what with Anna's wedding being such a short time away I've been driving myself crazy trying to make sure its all absolutely perfect."

placing my hand on the tombstone, I swallowed hard knowing deep down in my heart how things would never be perfect not until I could hold Jack and Ethan in my arms again which I knew would be impossible given what had happened.

"Tell my boys that I love them both so much" I said wiping the traitor tears from my cheeks "and that I miss them. tell them that for me please." I continued to chat with her until I realized how late it was getting. with a bit of reluctancy I stood up and headed back towards my car taking one last peek over my shoulder before hopping into the driver's side.

I tried to start the car but quickly shut it back off as my mind started wandering back to that precise moment I'd been told my son had been taken it literally felt like someone had ripped out my heart, torn it in two and stomped on it then to be told that Jack had gone after Adena caused me to grow even more hysterical.

How could he leave without saying goodbye!? I had wondered How could he!? I understood why he felt he needed to go this was our child after all but he could have at least said goodbye.

Sighing I pressed my head against the steering wheel and closed my eyes for a minute before my cellphone started to buzz I was seriously thinking about not answering it but after the 6th ring I picked up.

"H-Hello..."

"Elsa! thank god you answered the phone. where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for over an hour!? I was about to head over to your apartment to see if you were ok"

"Caleb I'm fine really. I was Just visiting my mother" I said quickly "Sorry for making you worry I'll be home in a few minutes."

I quickly hang up my cell and throw it on the passengers seat before starting the car and heading for home. The entire way I was thanking Odin for Caleb if he hadn't shown up in my life when he did I don't know what I would have done I mean having my baby kidnapped was bad enough and then being told a few months later that Jack had found Adena but was mercilessly gunned down was more then I could bare.

Then to hear how the fire queen also shot my son in cold blood, that really pushed me over the edge, I'd become so angry that I seriously considering going after the fire queen myself, I'd wanted to find her and kill her for what she'd done and I would have to if I hadn't met Caleb.

It was just about a year ago, Anna and Kristoff had come over to take me out to lunch but they didn't want me to feel like the third wheel so Kristoff invited his best friend Caleb to join us.

The drama didn't really start until we were already seated at the restaurant, I was dressed in my usually black attire I didn't see the need to dress up anymore what with Jack and my baby gone I truthfully wanted to go home and curl up under the covers until morning which is why I found myself constantly staring at the clock.

I'd wanted to leave so bad and any attempts Caleb made at conversating with me failed miserably, at one point I excused myself to go to the bathroom secretly I was planning on waiting for my sister in the car if i hadn't been so out of it I would have noticed that Caleb was following me but I didn't until I heard him shouting from behind me.

"Hey Elsa wait up a second!"

I muttered a silent damn and without turning away from the front doors that lead outside I asked "What do you want?"

"I Just wanna talk to you"

"About what?" I snapped, balling my hands into fists he didn't seem to notice. If he had he would have taken the hint that I wasn't in the mood to talk and would have just left me alone.

"Your sister Anna told me what happened to your son and boyfriend. I just wanted to say Im sorry no one should ever have to go thru something like that and I just wanted to let you know if you need someone to talk to Im here."

"Yeah whatever. Listen why don't you do me a favor and Bug off!" I snarled pushing open the double doors and headed out into the parking lot. "Els, Wait!"  
>That did it, I stopped and pivoted around my nostrils flaring and my eyes brimming over with anger "Don't ever call me that" I said glaring at him "Ever. Do you understand!?"<p>

"I- I'm sorry..." He took a step back "Um, I'll leave you alone now..." He turned and started heading back in, suddenly feeling bad I lost the rage in my eyes and my head dropped "Wait a minute."

He stopped but didn't turn around he only peeked over his shoulder "Yeah whats up?"

"I'm sorry" I finally said "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. What happened wasn't your fault..."

"Hey it's ok" He smiled.

"No it's not I just..." My lip quivered just slightly "Im a little bit messed up right now."

"I know I don't know you all that well but maybe I can help you."

"No you can't... NO one can"

He shrugged still smiling. "I can try"

"Why do you care so much anyway?" I growled still slightly irritated.

He gazed down at the floor, with his hands stuffed in his pockets "Cause I kinda like you." He finally said.

I said nothing afraid that if I did my throat would start to close up.

"Elsa?"

"What?" I asked.

"Please look at me."

Slowly, I looked up not expecting the look of sympathy crossing his already gentle features.

"Your too pretty to be this sad." He looked up and wiped the tear coming down my cheek with his thumb "Cheer up K"

"I'll try..." I said slowly.

He lead me back into the restaurant and the rest is pretty much history. He was now my fiancee and we were planning on getting married in a few months although there was some part of me that kept telling me how this was wrong and how I was cheating on Jack.

"Oh Jack I miss you. You and Ethan" I murmured touching the heart shaped necklace that held a picture of Jack and our newborn son. "But I can't keep living in the past, I know at some point I have to let you go."

As I got out of the car I gazed up at the sky saying one final prayer before heading up the stairs and into our small apartment. when I shut the door behind me I heard a small noise coming from our bedroom. throwing the keys down on the counter I went to check it out.

**Yay I finally finished the first chapter! :D Haha truthfully I didn't think I'd get this done what with everything that's been going on but I did. Let me know what you think. I reply to every question it might not be right away but eventually I do so please R&R thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To all my readers I am sooo sorry for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter I've just been really busy with work and other really important things but I'm back now and I promise I'll try to update as much as possible :) Anyway on to the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

As I got closer and closer towards my bedroom the noises kept getting louder and louder, "Caleb?" No answer, which was weird because he always answered when I called something didn't feel right so as a precaution I silently grabbed a knife from my kitchen drawer and made my way towards the bedroom.

"Here we go..." I held my breath and slammed the door open the two body's on my bed screaming in shock. my mouth gaped open "Anna what the hell!" I immediately shielded my eyes as she began fumbling around for her clothes "I'm so, so sorry I didn't...we...I can..."

"Elsa why's the door..."

The look on Calebs face when he realized what was going on matched mine perfectly what I didn't expect was him to start grinning so when he did I hit his chest "Aw c'mon Els, you gotta admit this is kinda funny." He laughed.

I gave him a death glare "Can you just wait in the kitchen please?"

After a minute he nodded "Sure babe" and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the kitchen. I ordered Anna to get changed before going to join him, after she was done changing and had said goodbye to the strange man who by all accounts was not Kristoff she joined me at the table, she wouldn't or should I say couldn't look at me because of how embarrassed she was.

"Alright Spill. How long has this affair been going on?"

She started playing with her fingers I put a stop to that wanting her to look at me as she talked "Anna please, talk to me." When she finally did look at me there were tears brimming over into her eyes it hurt me to see her like this but what hurt worse was how Kristoff was going to feel knowing the love of his life was cheating on him. He'd be absolutely crushed.

"A few weeks." She said it so low I could barely hear, that didn't stop the look of shock that came across my face "A few weeks? Anna, how could you do this to Kristoff! do you realize how hurt he's gonna be..."

Nodding nimbly she hid her face behind her hands and started sobbing, Caleb released my hand and I stood up moving around to the other side of the table to wrap my arms around her in comfort, "I didn't mean for it to go this far I swear" She choked out, I handed her a tissue and she gratefully took it. After blowing her nose twice she calmed down enough to tell me everything. She told me how she and Kristoff had been fighting a lot lately and how she'd met this guy named Derek Charming at work who apparently was there to comfort her whenever she would take off on Kristoff after a huge fight. I felt so stupid not having seen this sooner I mean I was her sister for god sakes.

"Anna you know your going to have to tell Kristoff about this right?"  
>Her eyes widened in horror and her tiny body began to shake again "Oh Gosh no I couldn't. He'd be crushed!"<p>

"I'm not gonna lie he will be crushed but..."  
>Caleb placed his hand on mine finishing what I'd wanted to say "But at least you'll have told him the truth otherwise your gonna start your marriage with a lie and that's not something I'd think you'd want is it?"<p>

She slowly shook her head and let herself slump back into her seat "No. I guess not."

In that precise moment her cellphone began to buzz and she quickly picked it up, "Oh Kristoff Hi." She paused for a moment "No, No I'm fine I'm just at Elsa's house you know having some girl talk."

She walked out of the kitchen and went out into the hallway so I couldn't hear what she was saying. She came back in after a minute "I gotta go, I told Kristoff I had something really important to tell him so he's meeting me at a cafe downtown. I'll let you know how it goes k?"  
>She gave me a quick hug before rushing out the door, as I watched her go Caleb took ahold of my hand. "You think they'll be able to get thru this?" I asked, he only shrugged "Only they know that, but hopefully they can." I looked up at him and smiled before we headed back into the apartment.<p>

000000000000

(Jack's POV)

"Alright you hot headed bitch where are you" I thought to myself "I know your still around here. I can feel it..." Pushing past a dozen or so people I headed to the airports front desk asking the woman up front if she'd seen a a girl fitting Adena's description traveling with a small child. All I got from the girl was a shrug and a small nope. It irritated me to know end. I sourly thanked her for nothing before going to find Hiccup, I found him outside scoping out a very suspicious looking man digging thru the airport garbage cans.

I come up from behind him "Any Luck?"

"That's a big negative" He says still eyeing the dirty looking man in ripped clothes.

"Damn." I cursed aloud clenching both fists "Well, keep your eyes open the crazy bitch has gotta be around here somewhere."

"You got it Bud,"

with those last words, he reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the man and headed back into the airport. I was about to follow when Derek Shaw or Fishlegs as Hiccup liked to call him came barging out of the revolving doors.

"Fishlegs there you are, any luck?"

"No Sorry dude, I did find a vending machine though just in time to I was getting really hungry know what I'm saying?" Greedily, he licked what was left of the apple pie glaze off his fingers.

Having lost what was left of my patience I smacked him across the head "Dammit can you stop thinking with your stomach for one second? We gotta find Adena god knows what lies she's telling my son."

"I know, I know" He lifted his hands in defense "I just..."

before I could stop him he took a step back and bumped into a trash can causing him to whirl around "Who dares sneak up behind a master of Karate" I rolled my eyes in annoyance as he made karate noises and attempted to kick the bolted down trash.

"You. Are an idiot" I say thru clenched teeth "A complete idiot..."

I didn't have time to listen to his remark before my cellphone began buzzing. I quickly picked it up "Hey Hiccup whats..."

"Jack your not gonna believe what I'm seeing, I caught sight of the target you want me to follow her?"

"Affirmative and don't lose her"

I quickly hang up the phone and bolt back into the airport "Your not gonna get away this time" I say to myself "I'll make damn sure of that"

"Hey jack wait up!"

but I couldn't I was to close to getting my son back and I wasn't gonna stop until I did. "Jack stop!" I turned to tell him to keep up so I didn't see the woman standing in my path until I turned back around. I literally froze in place. "You..." I suddenly felt my legs buckle from underneath me and I fell to my knees.

"What...It- It can't be..."

The girl nodded

"I'm afraid it is now come on, get one your feet."

She held out her hand and after the shock wore off I took it and she help lift me back to my feet "Your the one that saved my life all those years ago." I said finally getting my voice back.

She once again nodded "Right again,"

"What are you...I mean how..."

She lifted up a hand "My Name is Serena and I'm a spirit, as apposed to what I'm doing here. I was assigned to watch over you although I'm breaking all the rules by letting you see me I just felt I had to tell you one crucial thing."

She paused for a moment letting me digest everything she was saying, I'm not gonna lie it freaked me the hell out but I managed to calm myself down enough to listen to what she had to say.

"You've been playing this cat and mouse game for a long time but soon your journey is about to end. I can't tell you whats going to happen when you find her as its against the rules but I will do you this one favor I'll tell you where she's going next."  
>She once again paused, it took her a while to speak again but when she did, she said something I was not expecting. "Jack, The fire queen is going back to Arrendale."<p>

"What..."

She smiled a genuine sort of smile "You heard right. Pack your things Jack your finally going home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Anna's POV)

As I waited in the corner of the small cafe, my fingers drumming nervously on the table I gave a meek nod to the waitress who refilled my coffee for the fourth time, I was a bit more nervous then I wanted to admit. God how did I get myself into this predicament I wondered, how!? that was a stupid question I knew exactly how things had gotten they way they were.

It started just a few weeks ago, Kristoff had started taking double shifts at the factory he claimed he was doing it for us and as each day passed it was getting harder to accept it. He was never home, and when he was all he wanted to do was sleep we never went out or did anything anymore. Then I meet Derek Charming at work, he was always there for me when I needed him I never expected things to go as far as they did though I never truly saw him as anything more then a freind. It was him that took the first leap the instant he kissed me. my first reaction was to pull away and slap him but in that moment I felt so needed, so loved that any attempts at stopping it were futile for me so I just let it happen and now here I was about to tell the love of my life that I had meaningless sex with another man.

"Hon, are you ok?"

Blinking out of my thoughts I looked up, the waitress had a look of concern on her face "Y-Yeah I'm fine." I managed a weak sort of smile, she gave me a small nod before moving to serve someone else.

Sucking in a deep breath, I recited what I was gonna say. I felt confident that I'd be able to tell him without breaking down or so I thought all my confidence disappeared when the front door opened and Kristoff came walking in still in his work clothes. "Oh god..."

He was gazing around the room searching for me, as I lifted my hand to call him over, he immediately spotted me "Hey Anna there you are." As he got closer and closer only one thought was going thru my mind. Oh god, I can't do this I thought struggling to control my rapid breathing. I just cant...  
>before taking his seat he kissed my cheek and took the chair in front of me. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" I opened my mouth to say something, anything to kill the awkward silence but try as I might I couldn't speak. He noticed my hesitation and leaned over taking hold of both my hands.<p>

"Anna whats the matter. Are you pregnant?"

I shook my head slowly, unable to look him in the eyes "No I'm not."

"Then what..."

I Bit my lip_, c'mon Anna just tell him!_ "Anna?"

_Just tell him!_

"Kristoff I...I..."

"Yeah?" I practically had to force myself to look up and when I did I immediately wished I hadn't. His gaze held mine and no matter how much I tried I couldn't pull away I suddenly found myself on the brink of tears now despite having told myself I wouldn't let him see me cry.

"This isn't gonna be easy for me to say, Kristoff I've been seeing another man behind your back..."

0000000000000

The next morning, I was all over the place my alarm clock hadn't gone off I had to drop Caleb off at work, make breakfast AND find my damn keys which I could swear I just had ten minutes ago.

"Um, babe?" I wasn't paying attention I was literally crawling on the floor searching for my car keys.

"Babe?"

"What is it?" I snapped.

He was smirking but merely shook his head "Nothing" and went back to eating, brushing my hair back I rose to my feet and slammed the cuboard shut, I even went as far as searching in the freezer for my keys it was Calebs small chuckle that had me looking up again.

"What now?" I asked trying to stay calm, I watched as he handed me the bowl of cereal in his hands "I think you might wanna take a look at this" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head "No thanks I'm not hungry" He became persistent that I take the bowl of cereal so I took it from him. My mouth dropped as I pulled out my car keys and gazed up at Caleb who was still laughing.

I never figured out what the hell had made me put them in there I had no time I was already late and my boss wasn't a very patient man. I barely had enough time to drop Caleb off at his day job, by the time I got to work my boss was star raving mad I tried to explain my situation but he wouldn't hear it and wrote me up saying if I showed up late again next time I was fired.

I tried my best to go about my work day as usual but my entire shift I was a complete butterfingers It wasn't like me. Then as if things couldn't get worse one of the regular customers came waltzing in. It wouldn't have bothered me so much expect for two things. One the man was a pervert and second he was persistent in taking me out for a date which I explained to him time and time again that I wouldn't go out with him if he was the last man on the planet.

"Elsa!" Losing my train of thought I look up to my Boss Mr. Weaslton who's now staring at me with his arms crossed.

"What is wrong with you today!?" He barked "This is the third time I had to tell you, that table 10 needs their order"

he pointed to a couple at the far end of the diner, "Oh, sorry Mr. weaslton it wont happen again..."

He held up his hand to stop me "See to it, that it doesnt" he replied before walking away.

As quickly as I could I gathered up the plates and headed over to where the man and woman were sitting, the minute I put the plates down her eyes shot up from the cellphone in her hands.

"Its about time The woman snapped "we've been waiting for over 15 minutes"

"I'm awful sorry for the wait" I said apologetically "How about I bring you two sodas, on the house?"

She shook her head "No thanks, just leave us in peace so we can eat"

"You got it" I put the pencil behind my ear and walked away. I was behind the counter writing a receipt for table seven when I heard someone whistle.

"Adam quit staring at my ass" I growled trying my best to keep calm.

"Aw come on Elsa is that any way to treat a customer" Reluctantly I turned around.

"Your not considered a customer unless you buy something and as long as I've known you you've never once bought so much as a cup of coffee"

"Hmm, alright you got me. I'll order something, and I know exactly what I want" then he placed his hand under his chin and looked at me.

"I mean order something on the menu" I said as patiently as I could.

"Ah you know me to well babycakes, wanna go out?"

"look I don t have time for this order something from one of the other waitresses or get the hell out" I replied, as I grabbed a rag and began to clean the top counter,

"Nah, I don t wanna order anything if your not gonna bring it to me" He wiggled his eye brows, but I just rolled my eyes. This was usually a daily thing for him, He flirted with me and I shot him down it never seemed to faze him that I would never say yes when he asked me on a date. The rest of that day went off without any more incidents, it only took one phone call to push me over the edge.

"Elsa it's for you" I looked up from where I was cleaning tables "Tell them I'm busy" Vanessa popped a piece of gum the phone still in her outstretched hand "They said it's important"

I threw the small rag down and wiped my hands on my apron before picking up the phone trying to move away from Vanessa's view if there was one thing she loved was Information...Information to share with everyone she saw.

"Hello?"

"Elsa Thank god you picked up"

"Anna you sound like you've been crying what's wrong?"

"C-Can you please come over I really need someone to talk to. Please"

"Anna I'm at work can't this wait until later?"

"No it can't, Please Elsa! Please! I need you!"

The minute she said that I dropped what I was doing "Alright I'll be right down"

Our connection cut off and I slammed the phone down muttering "shit"

"Something wrong Mrs. Anderson?"

The minute I looked up my boss was glaring daggers at me, "A family emergency came up" I explained "I have to go home"

"In the middle of your shift!?" his face turned a beat red.

"Yes I'm very sorry I'll understand if you wanna write me up again but I really have to go" I pushed past him and all but stumbled as I ran out the door and got into my car. I was trying my best to stay calm as I started it up I got so distracted I didn't realize there was a another car coming my way as I backed up, It was the loud beep that caught my attention it scared me enough to slam on the brakes. The minute my car came to an immediate halt I jolted back desperatly trying to regain calm myself down again.

The guy in the other car stuck his head out thru the window "Hey learn how to drive bitch!"

"Fuk you Pal!" I shouted back unsure how much more my now racing heart could take. Sucking in a deep breath I restarted the car and drove towards Anna's apartment the entire time I was tense as ever so much that my powers which had been under control for the longest time now starting acting up on their own I was trying my best to keep calm but the snow and ice which were forming on the car windows refused to subside I finally had to pull the car to the side "C'mon Elsa get it together" I muttered clutching onto the steering wheel.

"Control it, c'mon dont feel... Don't feel!" I hit my hand against the steering wheel and shut my eyes willing the snow to disapper but when I opened my eyes it was just getting worse.

"Think happy thoughts Els," Pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers my mind flashed back to the day my son had been born that alone was one of the most precious memories I had.

I remember feeling so overwhelmed with joy when the doctor held him up to me and asked if I'd wanted to hold my son. I found myself smiling from the memory and just as quickly the snow disappeared.  
>Breathing in a sigh of relief I restarted the car and continued on, when I got to the apartments, I jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs "Anna its' me open up!" I continued to bang on the door but she never answered its then I realize the door wasn't locked.<p>

without thinking I pushed it open "Anna?" No answer, I tried again but still got no answer so I headed into her bedroom. I was finally able to take in a sigh of relief when I found her sitting on her bed.

"Anna whats wrong?"

She looked up from the picture that was clutched in her hand, it was then I could see her eyes were brimming over with tears she didn't speak when she saw me her gaze immediately went back down to the picture and I joined her on the bed, "Anna What happened?" I asked as softly as I could "And start at the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Jacks' POV)

After a not so comfortable flight with Hiccup and snotlout who spent the entire time complaining of motion sickness. I took something to help me relax and ended up sleeping thru out the entire flight. by the time I knew it Hiccup was shaking me awake. I was just so relieved to be off that plane that I didn't care how everyone seemed like total strangers to me. Now my main concern was finding a place to lay low until we figured out where the fire queen was hiding my son.

"Alright bud, where to next?" Hiccup cracked his back, seeming just as happy as I was just to be off that plane.

I pondered over that a minute "Hmm I think I know the very place. Lets go."

"You got it. Snoutlout we're leaving!"

We both turned around simultaneously at the sound of something crashing. I did a face palm when I realized the genius had kicked the vending machine he'd been standing near so hard it started throwing out all the snacks that had been stuffed in it.

"Shit!"

As we ran towards the commotion I was shouting "Remind me why the hell we brought him again!?"  
>Hiccup could only shrug "To be honest I haven't the slightest clue"<p>

"Thats just great"

by the time we reached him he was stuffing some twinkies in his pockets, he looked up when he saw us and grinned "Hey Guys check this out. Is this a haul or what!?"

I couldn't take it anymore, so without thinking I hit him upside the head again causing him to nearly choke on the twinkie he had already stuffed in his mouth he was giving me a 'what did I do' face.

"You Stupid Jack Ass, Does the word inconspicuous mean anything to you!?..."

I had so much more insults I'd wanted to get out, it was only because of Hiccup clearing his throat that I held them back, "Uh Jack don't look now but I think we got company" I looked over my shoulder and I realize he was right, there were two big burly men in uniforms heading straight towards us.

"Oh Great..."

We'd just gotten back and already we we're making freinds. I wondered how the hell we were gonna get out of this one.

0000000000000000

(Elsa's POV)

After talking it over with Caleb I decided it was best for all of us if Anna stayed with us rather then return back to an empty apartment. Her words on what went on when she told Kristoff the truth still fresh in my mind.

_"I told him about what went on between Derek and me."_

_"And..."_

_"And he flipped out just like I thought he would. I- I tried to say I was sorry but he wouldn't listen, he said the wedding was off and how he never wanted to see me again."_

My heart ached for her, I couldn't believe Kristoff was willing to throw away the best thing that ever happened to him over one stupid mistake.

_"God what am I gonna do? I can't go on without him Elsa I just can't!"_

_"Shh Anna, It's going to be ok. you'll see we're gonna get thru this. right now I don't think it's good for you to be by yourself so I'm gonna talk with Caleb on you staying here with us at least until your able to work things out with Kristoff"_

_"Oh Elsa thank you. So...Sooo much"_

_"Think nothing of it. I mean what are sisters for?"_

"Elsa?"

blinking out of my thoughts, I looked up from where I'd been drinking my coffee. Caleb was staring at me a look of concern clearly visible on his face, I tried my best to smile but I let it drop after a second.

"Are you ok?" He came over to where I was sitting and wrapped his arms around me, placing his head on my shoulder and kissing my neck. "Yeah I'm fine." I said grimly "It's Anna I'm worried about. Oh god Caleb what if She and Kristoff are done for good? I'm scared shes gonna sink into a depression and I'll lose her just like I..." I bit my lip practically forcing myself not to finish that sentence.

"Els, she'll be fine" He nuzzled the crook of my neck lovingly "Even if things are officially over between her and Kriss, she still has you I know you'll be able to help her thru this"

"Y-You think so?"

"I know so. Now c'mon lets get to bed we have a long day tomorrow"

"Ok..."

grabbing my cup of coffee I went and poured it down the sink and headed upstairs the entire time I was thinking how I had to get those two back together no matter what it took. Anna was going to be happy again and I was going to see to that.

My plans for a good night sleep were ruined when I realized that after an hour of tossing and turning it just was not gonna happen so with a bit of reluctance I hopped out of bed and headed into the living room where I let myself fall onto the couch. I figured maybe a little T.V would help me get back to sleep, it didn't I just kept flipping thru the channels until I tired of that and just shut it off all together.

an idea suddenly came to my head and I suddenly found myself digging thru the multiple boxes packed up in the closet. One particular box caught my interest so I took it and brought it into the kitchen setting it down on the table before going thru it, finding old pictures, year books and small items like a gold chain, three bracelets and some old DVDs hidden all the way at the bottom. I took those into the living room and placed the first into my DVD player watching as a young girl in a white dress popped up she was waving at the camera giggling _Hi Daddy!_ only to be scooped up by a woman who was a much younger version of my mother.

I found myself smiling, as little me continued to wave at the camera. Little Anna then came into view and jumped into my mothers arms the both of us squealing with joy. It ended then and I started going thru the other DVDs in my hands unsure of weather to play them or not. I decided against it for now and put them back in the box I couldn't bear to watch anymore, least I thought I couldn't It kept tugging at the back of my mind until I finally gave in and grabbed the second DVD but it was empty so I tried the third one big mistake.

As soon as the video came on a very pregnant me popped up on screen I was slicing up some celery while ordering Jack to put the camera down. He of course ignored my protests and continued to try to get me talk I of course not being in the mood tried to shield my face from the camera. I could hear him laughing on the other end _"C'mon Els, I just wanna show our son how beautiful is mother is."_

again I found myself smiling as I remembered that day vividly it was just a few weeks before I gave birth and it was one of the most happiest days of my life.

Unable to watch anymore I shut it off and put my head in my hands thats the way Caleb found me when he came downstairs "Babe, you ok?" I could only shake my head he didn't ask why I was crying he just held me close and let me cry myself to sleep in his arms.

0000000000

"Madison Hotel Reservations how may I help you?"

The voice on the other end sounded slightly muffled, it flustered the woman named Cindy slightly but she'd been trained to handle all sorts of situations so she continued to speak in her calm, attentive voice.

"Ma'm your gonna have to speak up I didn't catch that last part."

the muffled voice gave the girl Cindy all the info she needed before The phone clicked on the other end, ending the call. Adena who'd been talking on the small cellphone quickly stuffed it back into her pocket and restarted the engine of the car she'd stolen just a few blocks from the airport.

As she re-adjusted the rearview mirror she eyed the tiny body sleeping peacefully in the back seat. She couldn't help but grin slightly if things went according to plan that retched boy and his girl would both die at the hands of their own son and she would have the revenge she'd been wanting for years.

"The time to put my plan into action is fast approaching my pet and trust me when I say this your parents will pay dearly for what they've done we just have to lie low and pounce when the time is right."

She couldn't help but give an evil sort of chuckle as she drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

**To everyone who's been following my story so far thank you. your comments make me so happy :) I appreciate every single one of you. Including you Madison thanks for giving me the boost to continue with this your the best. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Elsa's POV)

That weekend, after having failed to get Anna out of the funk she'd fallen into I called in the reinforcements, now in just 15 minutes time Toothiana, Merida, and Astrid were gonna come bursting thru that door determined to help Anna become her old self again.

Toothiana and Merida were in charge of bringing the games, while Astrid was in charge of bringing snacks. So basically it was going to be a girls night which Caleb seemed fine with. He just went over to a buddy's house. That was a few hours ago and I was debating on calling him just to see what he was up to but thought against it and put my attention on getting Anna to come out of her room.

"Anna?"

No answer

"Anna c'mon the girls will be here in a few minutes."

Still nothing, I jiggled the doorknob but the door was locked "I'm not coming out" She all but shouted "Please tell them I'm sorry but I don't feel like having any sort of fun right now"

I rolled my eyes and smirked "Oh Anna. Of course your in the mood for fun" I pressed "Your always in the mood for fun"

"Not this time!" She retorted back.

"Oh Anna I know for a fact that you don't mean that. Now let me in. Please."

After a moment, she finally opened the door but went right back towards the bed I followed and sat on the edge watching as she hugged her knees "How did you do it?" She finally asked after what seemed like an eternity.

"How did I do what?"

"When you found out Jack was killed. How did you get over it?"

She eyed me curiously, I had to swallow back to the lump in my throat as that was not something I'd been expecting "I...I didn't." My gaze fell towards my hands which I had placed on my lap "I just figured after 3 years it was time to stop pining over someone who wasn't coming back. No matter how much it hurt. Thats why I'm marrying Caleb I figured a fresh start would do me some good..." My hand suddenly shot up towards where I used to have my necklace which was now put away in the top hand drawer in my bedroom. I shook my head forcing the tears threatening to take a hold of me to stay in. "I- I'm sorry" Anna said quickly "I shouldn't have..."

"No, No it's fine Anna. Really."  
>She opened her mouth to say something but in that moment the doorbell rang "Their here" I murmured softly, "Now C'mon lets go have some fun you look like you really need it."<p>

Anna nodded "K" and quickly hopped out of bed, I followed right behind her determined to make this the best damn girls night of Anna's life.

000000000000

(Jacks POV)

"Earth to Jack! Hello anyone in there!?"

"What?"

Blinking out of my trance I looked up from the cup of coffee I'd been staring at "Oh Sorry Hiccup, I was just thinking that's all."

"About what in particular."

He was eyeing the waitress who was cleaning the front counter "And try to speak low. we've got an eavesdropper."

"About Elsa." was all I could manage to say.

He nodded in understanding "Just go and see her man. what could it hurt?"

it could hurt a lot I'd wanted to say, my mind wandering back to the multiple times I'd tried calling her over the years only to be hung up by someone claiming that Elsa wasn't home. Yeah like I was really gonna believe that, soon I just stopped calling and put all my focus on finding my son.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk. I'll meet back up with you at the hotel later." I threw a few dollar bills on the table and headed out, I knew in that moment exactly where I DIDN'T want to go so why did I suddenly find myself walking in that direction.

"C'mon Jack this is crazy" I started shouting to myself "Just go back, Just go..."

A loud scream suddenly caught my attention, I thought it was just in my head but then the girl screamed again and I bolted towards the noise "Let me go!"

"Shit!"

I started running faster and faster until I found who was screaming, behind an alleyway there was a man in a black hoodie pinning a girl down behind a dumpster I reacted as quickly as I could and took hold of his shirt from behind throwing him off, he suddenly drew a knife and aimed it at me "You stupid boy. I'll teach you to medle in things that aren't any of your fukin business!"

I ordered the woman to run she obeyed without hesitation, everything after that happened so quickly. The man who still had the knife in his hand lunged at me I barely managed to duck out of the way sending him barreling into a pile of trashbags.

I didn't give him a chance to stand up before grabbing him by the shirt collar and pinning him against the wall. I was seeing red now "I swear to god, if you don't get the fuk out of my sight in two minutes I WILL kill you." I released him and he ran off in the other direction I was about to leave when I noticed the man had dropped something.

I bent down to pick it up, it was a small heart shaped necklace. I wondered what the hell a guy like that would be doing with something like this. I let the thought go for the moment and stuffed it in my pocket I'd search for the owner of this later for now I had to get back to the diner, I couldn't wait to see Hiccups face when I told him what had just happened.

00000000000000000

(Elsa's POV)

"Ey ge back er ye bloody cheat!"

I watched with a full smile as Anna who seemed like her old self again headed into the kitchen "oh come on I so did not cheat!" She called out, I could hear her opening and closing the cupboards. she came back in with a bag of chips "And I'll prove it to you."

She sat down beside me and took the game console but Merida threw hers to the side calling it quits. Tooth took over and almost ended up winning but at the last moment she pulled back her race car and let my sister win.

I mouthed thanks and she gave me a small smile before stretching "well that was fun, what next?"

"I have an idea." Without warning Anna grabbed the pillow she'd been sitting on and hit me in the face with it causing Astrid to let out a small snort, I could only grin back "Oh you think that's funny? Well try this on for size."

Blowing cold air into my palm a snowball formed and Astrids eyes grew wide "Dont. You. Dare!"

I stood up, the snowball still in my hand and threw it as hard as I could. Astrid managed to duck before it hit, Merida was not so lucky the moment it hit her face she dropped the hot chocolate in her hands spilling it all over her dress. She jumped up and screamed "Wha in the name of Odin...!"

"Oh Shit Merida I'm so sorry!" I tried to apologize "I didn't mean..."  
>when she looked up at me a huge grin was playing across her face "So tha's how ye wanna play ey?"<p>

She grabbed the bow and arrow she always carried around with her and aimed it at my head "Merida stop! This isn't funny!" I held up my hands in defense as she got into position.

1..."

"Merida..."

"2..."

"Don't...!"

"3..!"

She loosened her arrow and it shot straight towards me, I barely managed to duck out of the way my vase wasn't so lucky, I gazed at her open mouthed "You crazy red head you could have killed me!"  
>Not seeming even a bit remorseful she merely smirked "Yer fine Lass, I wasn gonna hit ya just wanted to give ye a bit of a fright."<p>

She turned her back to put her bow down but I was not gonna let her get away with that, before Anna could stop me I created another snowball and threw it, I succeeded in hitting her in the back of the head.

"Oh yer gonna pay for tha!"

She started coming towards me but I didn't give her a chance to get close enough before I stomped on the ground creating an Ice patch which she slipped on this only angered her further "Tha's it! Ye wanna a fight lass I'll give ye a fight!"

without warning she jumped and pinned me, I kicked her off but wasn't given enough time to stand up before she head butted me in the gut sending me falling back onto the floor.

Anna, tooth and Astrid were up in an instant "Guys stop it!" Anna was shouting, "I'll teach ye ta mess with me!" she grabbed my hands rendering me incapable of using my magic. "Funny I was gonna say the same thing!" I retorted back trying to push her off me. I got my chance when Anna took hold of her arm trying to pull her back, Merida turned around for just a split second this was enough for me to free one of my hands. I managed to punch her in the jaw sending her reeling back in pain. She didn't stay that way for long, after recovering she tried coming at me again causing me to curse aloud. I now had my hands out fully ready to defend myself, luckily I didn't have to.

"C'mon guys thats enough!" Both Tooth and Astrid jumped in front of Merida their hands extended out as if that would do any good. Seeming to have cooled down somewhat Merida stormed out of the apartment. when she returned she was ready to apologize I in turn did the same promising to never use my powers on her like that again. we spent the next few hours watching old movies.

An hour after everyone had gone home, I was all ready to call it a night when the phone rang startling Anna who was already dozing off. I quickly went into the kitchen to answer it getting the shock of my life when I realized who the man on the other end was.

"Anna it's for you!" I called, she came in slightly curious "Who is it?" She asked, I covered the bottom of the phone with my hands and held it out to her "It's Kristoff."

She brightened at the name "Really?"

I nodded and handed her the phone, she gratefully took it and headed into the other room.

by the time she came back in she was literally smiling from ear to ear, "He wants to meet me tonight, at the cafe where we first met. Said he had something really important he wanted to tell me."

"Thats strange..."

She nodded nimbly and sat down on the couch with her hands clutching her stomach "I know, what do I do?"

"Isn't it obvious. You go." I pressed "Go and see what he wants. I'll be fine on my own,"

"Really?"

"Yes, now go."

She gave me a quick hug and thanked me before grabbing her purse and headed out the door. After a few minutes of total silence I got bored and picked up my cellphone punching in Caleb's number. After about the fourth ring no answer.

"Damnit Caleb where are you..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Jacks POV)

As I'd suspected Hiccup was not to happy once I'd told him what went out behind the alleyway the scary part was he waited until we got back to the hotel to let me have it. He was grabbing something out of the small fridge when he finally exploded.

"Damit Jack, What the hell were you thinking, Is this your idea of lying low!?"

"Yell at me all you want" I said snatching the cold pack from Hiccups outstretched hand "But theres no way in hell I could have just turned my back while that was going on, no god-damn way!"

"Well your lucky you didn't get your damn throat sliced" He snapped back "Very, Very lucky"

"Oh Yeah that would be a nice change of pace." I flinched, as I pressed the cold pack against the side of my face.

"Jack I'm being serious, as your friend I'm telling you that you need to be more careful or else you'll never get a chance to see your son again."

"I know Hic, I know..." I paused for a moment before putting the cold pack down and getting to my feet "Listen, I'm tired I think I'm gonna go to bed." I was halfway towards the door when it slammed open.

Snoutlout walked in carrying more snacks then he had money for. I knew right away the genius had done something stupid, Hiccup sensed it to he didn't take it as calmly as I did. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up "Damit Snotlout, what the hell did you do now?"

"What's it look like" He retorted back "I got Lunch."

Hiccup and I both rolled our eyes, "He's your brother." I said chuckling slightly. "You deal with him."

"I know don't remind me."

I left the room before the yelling started, feeling super glad that I'd rented my own room, I hadn't even made it to the elevators when I felt i was being followed so I stopped mid step thinking I knew who it was. I whirled expecting to see Hiccup on the ground laughing, to my surprise it wasn't Hiccup.

"Serena?"

She nodded in response, half smiling "Can't get anything past you can I?"

"Your lucky your not human. I could have killed you."

"I highly doubt that" She chuckled gently before turning serious "I have some news for you. It's not going to be easy to say but I feel you should learn about it now rather then later."

She paused for a minute as if in a trance I snapped my fingers in front of her face but she was as still as stone. "Serena? Hello!" Its only when I clapped my hands in her face that she snapped out of it.

"Sorry," She murmured "I...I gotta go..."

"What?" I stood there with my mouth gapped open "Wait a minute, didn't you say you had to tell me something...

She gazed around the empty hallway as if someone was listening "Your girlfriend is in danger." She finally said "you must find her, quickly before..." She disappered in that instant only leaving behind a trail of gold dust in her place.

"Wait!" I stupidly found myself shouting "Before what!?" I knew I would never get my answer "Damit!" I ran back in the direction I'd come in hoping Hiccup who was an expert at finding people would help me in finding Elsa.

"Hiccup!" I burst thru the room startling both Hiccup and Snotlout who were still arguing "Jack what is it?"

"I- I need your help..."

0000000000000

(Elsa's POV)

"Oh my god Caleb what happened!?"  
>I immediately dropped what I was doing when Caleb walked thru the door, he had a bruised eye, a cut lip and he smelled like he'd been rolling around in a dumpster. He told me how some guy had jumped him and stole his wallet.<p>

My gut was telling me that wasn't the entire story but I didn't question it, I just removed the first aid kit from the kitchen cupboard and helped clean off the blood on his face, I tried to get him to file a police report but he passed it off as not a big deal and made me drop the entire subject.

"Caleb come on" I pressed not willing to let it go. "You need to..."

as he headed into our bedroom he removed his blood stained shirt and threw it into the hamper before turning to glare at me I'd never seen him like this before, not in all the time that I'd known him. "How many times do I have to tell you" He snapped "it's not a big deal. Now for the last time just drop it alright."

He brushed past me and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him, There wasn't anything I could do then but sit on the bed and wait for him to come out so we could continue our argument. while I waited I dialed Anna's number she answered on the fourth ring.

"H-Hello?"

"Anna?"

"Elsa! hey what's up?"

"Where are you? It's past 11:30."

"Yeah about that, listen Kristoff and I still have some things to work out so um yeah I'm gonna be home a little late."

"Oh. Ok, let me know how it goes."

"K, Later."

"Bye..."

The phone clicked on the other end and I placed it down on the drawer near my bed. Caleb had just turned the shower on so I knew he was gonna be in there a while, prompting me to pull out a book and read but my mind kept going over Caleb's story of how he was 'mugged' over his wallet the funny thing was he'd left his wallet here when he left. Something about his story didn't add up, I desperately wanted to know the truth and one way or another I was gonna get it even if I had to force it out of him.

well the opportunity to continue our argument never came as he took so long in the bathroom that eventually I fell asleep. When I awoke the next morning he was already gone. He'd left a note on my drawer saying he had some things to do and that he'd be back later.

Having no more time to think I quickly hopped out of bed and started getting dressed for work I knew I'd be in hot water if I was late again my boss had made that very clear the day before.

I was already halfway out the door when my cellphone rang, I quickly picked up "Hello?" There was nothing but silence on the other end I gave the voice another minute to answer before I hung up and hopped into my car. it rang again but I pulled the battery out driving the rest of the way in complete silence.

00000000000

(Jacks POV)

"C'mon Jack you can do this."

Could I really? I'd gone over this scenario hundreds of times in my head but now that it came time to actually do it I was frozen solid. I just couldn't bring myself to knock on her door and Hiccup sensed my hesitation.

"If your scared I understand, we can always come back another day..."

"No!" I found myself blurting "I- I have to do this. I have to see her."  
>trying desperately to control my hands which began to shake like crazy I knocked twice nearly chickening out at the last minute but Hiccup blocked the stairway shooting me a 'I don't think so' look.<p>

I started to debate on running in the other direction but in that instant the door to Elsa's apartment opened. the girl that answered was not the person I'd been expecting.

"A-Anna?"

She stared at me wide eyed, dropping the cup of coffee in her hands "J-Jack?" I gave her a feeble smile and waved gently "Hey" She suddenly had this funny look on her face as if she was seeing a ghost.

"H-How is this possible?" She had her hands over her mouth so it came out slightly muffled. "Your..."

"Back? Yeah I know, I should have come back sooner but..."

I suddenly found myself rambling not realizing that she wasn't listening until she interrupted me "Y-You don't know do you?" She asked, I felt obligated to ask "I dont know what?"

"J-Jack, everyone thinks your dead..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"They what!?"

Jacks sudden movement caused the coffee table to shake but he didn't care, he was enraged. Everyone thought he was dead including Elsa and he was just finding out about it now!? No things couldn't continue this way he wouldn't let them.

"Jack calm down" Anna had her hands up in defense as if Jack was gonna strike her, "No I wont calm down!" He bellowed, "Who the hell told Elsa I was dead!? Thats what I wanna fukin know!"

Anna grew extremely quiet enraging Jack even further "Anna talk to me damit!"

"I'm not gonna tell you" She finally said "Not until you calm down."

"Look I'm calm!" He shouted causing Anna to flinch back, lucky for Jack he quickly realized his mistake and tried to correct it "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking out my anger on you. It's not your fault any of this happened." His voice lowered an octave and he forced himself to sit back down "Now Tell me. Please i have to know. who the heck put it in your sisters head that I was dead?"

She sucked in a deep breath but was unable to look Jack in the eyes as she spoke "It was your father Jack..."

"My...My father..." Just saying the word was hard for Jack to stomach.

Anna nodded slightly "Yes. He phoned me on how a policeman had come to his door and told him that you'd been gunned down."  
>not being able to stand listening anymore he stood up and was heading towards the door "Jack where you going!?" Anna shouted, Jack ignored her its only when Hiccup placed his body in front of the door that he stopped.<br>"I know what your thinking..." He began but Jack cut him off "No you don't if you did you wouldn't be standing in my way right now..."

"Jack..."

He lifted a hand to stop him "Hiccup please, I'm not gonna go confront my father. Not right now anyway I just need to find Elsa to let her know I'm not dead its the least I can do after all I put her thru don't you think?"

Hiccup thought it over before finally relenting "Alright man, but I'm coming with you just incase."

"It's a deal."

The two were already halfway out the door when Anna began to follow "Jack before you go there's something you need to know."

Already feeling frustrated it took all his willpower to remain cool and collected "Can't it wait?"

She shook her head "No, It' can't." She suddenly got the strangest sense of de-ja-vu but continued anyway "Elsa's..." She let the sentence drop afraid of what his reaction would be once he found out the truth.

"Elsa's what?"

She opened her mouth but no words came out, "N-Nothing." Lucky for her Jack let it go and all but ran down the stairs and towards their car. As Anna watched them she waved silently beating herself up for not being able to tell him about Caleb.

0000000000000000

(Elsa's POV)

"Elsa move your ass table 10 needs their order! Stat!"

"Get someone else to do it!" I snapped "I'm on my break."

I didn't even bother looking up I knew who the girl was. Her name was Vanessa she was the bosses daughter and boy did she take advantage, she treated the entire staff like shit, stole from the register when her father wasn't at the store and refused to pull around her own damn wait all she did was bark orders and threaten to fire anyone who didn't do as she said.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes I still have 15 minutes so leave me alone" I said the last three words thru gritted teeth. I couldn't help it, she'd been snapping at me all damn day and I was frankly starting to get sick of it.

Surprised by my outburst She shot me a menacing look "Listen to me Ice queen. You better get your ass up now or else you'll be on a permanent break!" she stormed off towards the back. as soon as she disappered I could hear dishes clattering which meant one of two things. Either she was taking her anger out on the dishes or someone just creamed her in the face with a frying pan. I was hoping for the second one, hell the bitch deserved it.

After an entire minute of sitting and debating I stood up and got right back to work, serving one rude customer after another it got to the point where I just felt like screaming at the top of my lungs and i would have to until a familiar face came in cheering me right up.

"Caleb?"

His eyes brightened when he saw me "Hey Snowflake"

"What are you doing here?" I said wiping my hands on my apron, he shot me a gentle sort of smile "Well I was gonna wait until you got home to tell you but its been killing me all day so I figured I may as well come in and do it."

"Do what?" I asked, he took my hand ignoring the looks from Vanessa who was busy rifling thru the cash register "To apologize" He began "You know for last night It was wrong of me to snap at you like that"

"Caleb you don't need to..."

"No I actually do. I was a jerk ok? A Stupid ass jerk, will you forgive me. Please?"  
>a part of me wanted to stay angry with him but when he smiled like he was I found myself unable to "Your forgiven."<p>

"Really? Alright! Thanks babe you have no idea how happy that makes me feel!"

without warning he pulled me into a bear hug, "You are the best woman in the world" He murmured "And I mean that." after a minute Vanessa cleared her throat and Caleb put me down. "Well since I'm here I may was well order something." He took a seat at the empty booth "so, does the most beautiful woman in this entire place have any recommendations."

I smiled and went along with his game "Yeah I recommend the chinese food restaurant across the street" The bell from the front door rang, Vanessa greeted them but the boredom in her tone was evident. So typical of her I thought as I turned around and filled up a small white cup with coffee "Anyway they have the best..."

I turned around to give caleb his cup of coffee, in that moment I felt someones eyes on me. Normally I would have ignored it but something in me was shouting_ 'look up moron!'_ so I did, I was not expecting to look up into those familiar blue orbs, or that soft genuine smile _'this can't be real'_ I kept telling myself _'it just can't be!'_ I was so in shock, I dropped the cup of coffee that I was going to hand to caleb.

"J-Jack?"

Caleb's eyes darted to Jack who was now standing inches away from me "Hey Els, It's good to see you"

"H-How are you- I thought that..." I tried to pull myself together but it was no use The entire room started to spin, and I suddenly began to feel lightheaded. my legs suddenly buckled from underneath me. Jack caught me in his arms before my head could hit the floor. before I could comprehend what had just happened I was suddenly enveloped by the darkness.

**First off sorry for taking so long to update I was dealing with some things at home. its all ok now, anyway heres the next chapter oh and in case you didn't catch that last part Elsa fainted :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Elsa, c'mon you gotta wake up"

I could hear that all to familar voice calling out to me from beyond the darkness. "J-Jack?" I wanted so desperately to get up and run to him but my legs weren't letting me. everytime I tried to stand they would buckle from underneath me and I'd end up back on the cold wet floor. I got so frustrated that at one point I started shouting.

"Someone! Anyone please help me" I squeaked "Please I- I don't wanna be here..."

_Then stand up_

I looked up, startled by the female voice "H-Hello?" I listened for a minute but heard nothing but silence so I tried again this time a slim figured woman with blonde hair and the most peculiar green eyes I'd ever seen appeared out of thin air.

"C'mon child, all you have to do is will yourself to stand up and it shall be so. Now lets go,Your family's waiting."

At the word family, all my fears just seemed to instantly wash away. She was right I had to get up. I just had to. "Here goes." Lifting myself off the ground was easy keeping myself on my two clumsy feet was the hard part I felt as though they would give out at any moment. It took a bite but soon I got control of my legs and I started walking which quickly turned into a run.

I wanted out of here and fast. The woman however called out to me breaking my train of thought "One last thing before you go" She called, "Beware of the man with the demon eyes. if you continue down the path your taking he WILL take your life."

I froze where I stood what the hell was she talking about? Before I had a chance to ask her, she lifted a hand and pointed a finger towards the light up ahead "Now Go and remember my warning" With that she disappeared, and I was inevitably swallowed up by the light as it enveloped my entire body I just felt so warm and peaceful. "

00000000000000

"Hold on guys I think she's waking up"

Jack was so busy cradling Elsa in his arms he failed to notice one crucial thing. Caleb was watching him from the side or more like glaring. His attention immediately turned to Elsa when she began to stir.

The minute she woke up, her eyes fell on Jack who was holding her a little to close for Caleb's liking.

"Jack? How...when did..."

"You passed out back at the diner," He began "so I brought you home. God you have no idea how much I..."  
>Caleb jumped off from the couch "Alright then I think we've had enough excitement for one day! I really think you should..." A glare from Anna silenced him, he watched with pure hatred and disgust as Jack helped his fiancee sit up what Elsa said next irritated him right down to the core. "Caleb don't take this the wrong way but can you leave us alone to talk for a minute?"<p>

His face fell and he looked as if he was about to protest but Anna who'd been sitting quietly next to him stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, "I think we should leave..." She began, Caleb nodded and without a word walked quietly out of the room.

Elsa waited until their bedroom door shut before getting to her feet or at least attempting to. Jack mirrored her movement, watching as she turned her back to him, "Els, are you ok..." Suddenly without warning she whipped around and slapped him, his hand shot up to his cheek and he took a few steps in suprise "You bastered how could you do this to me!" She shouted, years of anger and hurt pouring out "How could you!?"

"Elsa, I tried..." He began "Odin knows I did but everytime I called someone would..."

"No! I don't wanna hear any of your excuses!" She bellowed "All I wanna know is why!? Why in Odins green earth did you you wanna make everyone think you were dead? Including me!"

"Elsa I didn't know!" He shouted "I swear to Odin. You think I planned this? Well I hate to break it to you but I didn't, think about it why the hell would i wanna make the only person I ever truly cared about think I'm dead!? Huh? You tell me that!"

"There are a lot of reasons!" She cried, folding her arms, causing Jack's mouth to fly open "Ok for the last time. I. Didn't. Know. Ok? I tried to call you several times but every time I did I'd get hung up on."

Elsa was staring at the ground now "Well it wasn't me, I would never..."

"I know, it wasn't you but I'm pretty sure I know who it is now..."

"Oh really? And who might that be?" She challenged.

Jack was staring towards Elsa's bedroom now and before she could protest he gently grabbed her arm and moved her farther away from the bedroom. She tried to pull her arm away but he was much stronger then her. She glared daggers at him causing him to release her.

"Sorry" He quickly apologized "I just wanted to make sure he wasn't listening to what I had to say next." He paused for a moment debating on weather to tell her the truth or not he decided to be outright.

"Els, how long have you known this guy? Be truthful"

Elsa's mouth flew open "Excuse me?"

"Look I'm just saying. He's bad news I can feel it now I ask you again how serious are you two?" Just saying those words hurt Jack more then any slap could because the truth was he was still in love with her which is why it pissed him off to no end when that arrogant ass Caleb told him the two were engaged to be married. He'd wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp but two things were stopping him. One he was busy holding onto Elsa and two he knew if he attacked him that he would kill him for sure which would put a halt to his mission on finding his son.

"Elsa?" He realized then that she'd gone completely still, he tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she slapped his hand away "No don't touch me!" she shouted causing him take a step back "You know you have some nerve!" she could feel the tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks.

"you can't just come back after all these years and tell me how to run my life so mind your own damn business and stop acting like you care a damn thing about me ok...just stop!"

She brushed past him and opened the front door "I want you to leave. NOW!"

Jack wasn't gonna lie, He was hurt but knew he had this coming so without a word he headed towards the door but stopped in the middle of the doorway giving her one last look before leaving, she slammed the door and placed her hands over her mouth trying to muffle the crys. Caleb found her sitting in front of the doorway with her head in her hands.

He held her close and rubbed her arm in a soothing manner "It's alright." He murmured gently "I'm here, It's alright" he repeated, Elsa wanted to shout how it wasn't alright but chose to remain silent she was to tired to argue and ended up falling asleep in his arms. Drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

** Sorry this one is so short I'll make the next one extra long to make up for it :) Anyway let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How could you do that!?" Anna cried, the next morning at breakfast. Elsa feigned stupidity "How could I do what?" she avoided eye contact with her sister as she poured her a cup of coffee "Cut the act, you know exactly what the hell I'm talking about. How could you do that to Jack, do you realize how much you hurt him all to come to the defense of that- that arrogant..."

"Anna!" Elsa's mouth gaped open at her sisters outburst, "Don't tell me you think he's no good to"

Anna figured there was no going back now she was gonna tell her exactly what she thought of her fiancee. "Yeah. Truthfully, I do. Since the day you met him I knew he was no good but I chose to remain quiet..."

"Why?" Elsa interrupted, what Anna said surprised her "Because you just seemed so happy. I- I didn't want to take that away from you." Not believing what she was hearing Elsa stood up from the table turning her back from her sister and placing her hands on the kitchen counter. Her attention was now on the huge tree outside the kitchen window. "You guys are wrong about him." She began "So...So wrong. He's gentle, sweet and caring. Jack would never do a thing to hurt me..."

An amused look came across Anna's face "Don't you mean Caleb?"

"Yeah I mean Caleb why..." Her hands suddenly shot up to cover her mouth as she realized who's name she'd just said but it was to late to take it back now. Anna had heard it with her own two ears and would never let Elsa forget this little slip up, the smile disappeared from Anna's face as she turned serious again "Just go talk to him Els, and make things right. Please."

Anna stood up from the table and poured her cup of coffee into the sink, that's when Elsa turned her attention away from the window and lightly slammed her hands on the counter "Anna don't you understand? I Can't."

"Yes you can." She said placing a hand on her shoulder "Now Go. Or else your gonna lose the best thing that ever happened to you."

"And Caleb what will he say..."

"Who cares what he'll say."

"I Care" Elsa finished, prompting Anna to shake her head in agitation "Well you shouldn't. I'm not gonna get into why I think you should break up with his sorry ass because you'll only get angry with me but I will tell you this. Fix things with Jack and fix them now."

"Anna..."

She lifted up both her hands stopping Elsa mid sentence "Trust me on this."  
>Elsa couldn't help but smile "Your right. I'll go and make things right with him." Elsa quickly snatched her purse off the kitchen counter and ran out the door. If she knew Jack which she did she knew exactly where he was right now it was quite a drive but would be well worth it.<p>

Anna waved as her sister backed out of the driveway and drove off, no sooner had her car disappeared from view did Anna hear that all to familiar ringtone. She quickly fished her cellphone from her pocket and mentally slapped herself when she read the caller ID. It was from Kristoff. She quickly picked it up "Hey Kristoff, Sorry about not calling earlier." She paused for a minute and nodded "Yeah sure you can come over." She was trying her best to hold in a squeal as she headed back in and shut the door behind her.

00000000

"The time to put our plan into action has arrived my pet." grabbing the beanie off the table Adena placed it on the three year olds head, "Now your going to be a good boy and behave while I take care of some business aren't you?" The child nodded slowly.

"Good." Adena praised giving him a coy smile "Because you don't want to get burned again now do you?" the child winced at the memory of Adena's last punishment. he quickly shook his head and stood still as stone as Adena fixed his shirt. The door from the hotel suddenly swung open causing him to jump. Adena merely rolled her eyes in annoyance before placing a finger to her lips. signaling for him to be quiet. He obeyed watching as his mother turned her back to him.

"Did you get it?" She asked.

the man in the doorway stuffed his hands in his pockets a smirk crossing his face "Of course I got it. I still don't see why we need it though." He fished out a small locket out of his pocket and threw it towards her. she caught it with ease "You'll see" She turned around motioning for Ethan to come forward with her finger when he didn't obey she gave a small growl "I. Said. Come. Here" He took a step back.

"Let me handle this." Caleb brushed past Adena and moved towards the fearful child. "Come here little boy. I just wanna talk with you."

Before Adena could warn him he'd already taken a step two close causing the young boy to close his eyes in fear, "N-No g-go away!" At the sound of his screaming, Caleb was thrown back by a blast of snow causing him to crash into a nearby table.

Adena crossed her arms and grinned in amusement, Caleb however was not and quickly got to his feet "Why you little brat! I'm gonna beat your ass for that!" He moved towards Ethan again who by this time had ran underneath the bed and was whimpering. Adena grabbed Caleb's arm before he could make a move for him and shook her head "That little temper of yours isn't gonna do anything but scare him. Let me handle this."

Caleb watched as Adena pulled the frightened child from underneath the bed. He continued to kick and scream until she slapped him silencing his cries "Now you listen up and you listen good. Don't Ever try that again do you understand!? We are not the enemy, they are!" She opened up the locket in her hands revealing a picture of a certain blonde haired woman and white haired boy.

"So pull one more stunt like that again and I'll do more then burn your arm. you got that!?" All he could do was whimper and nod before she released him. He quickly ran back underneath the bed but Adena made no attempt to retrieve him. Instead she moved over to where Caleb was standing "Tonight, we put our plan into action all you have to do is do your part."

Caleb nodded "Trust me when I'm done they won't know what hit them." He grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter.

Adena's eyes narrowed, "Ugh Must you be so messy?" she argued.

Caleb gave her a smirk "Hey I like Messy."

"Well I don't. If we're going to do this it needs to be clean." She took a gun out from the kitchen counter and thrust it into his chest, "Aw c'mon babe let me do it my way." He was playing with the knife in his hands "I'm just itching to get my hands dirty."

She took the gun back from him "Fine. But don't disappoint me."  
>He did a fist pump in the air "Oh I wont." putting the knife down for a minute he took out his cellphone and started dialing a number. the person on the other end picked up after the third ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna it's me Caleb. Listen I know your busy but can you meet me by the apartment in a few minutes. I have something really important to tell you." He had picked up the knife again and was playing with it as he spoke. "Ok, cool see ya there." He hung up the phone and started laughing "Worked like a charm."

Adena smiled in approval "Good now theres just one more thing I have to do." Caleb eyed her in suspicion "And what's that?" She surprised him by taking a hold of his shirt pulling him into a hard, hungry kiss before pulling away "Get the kid ready." she finished.

Caleb nodded and watched her move towards the bed again. He could hear the child throwing a fit as Adena yanked him out from under the bed again, this time he didn't stay to watch he needed to get going so without another thought he headed out the door and shut it behind him. Frost forming on the door as he released the doorknob. He walked towards the elevators grinning to himself.

If all went according to plan they'd finally be rid of those two ice making freaks and once those two were out of the way He would rid himself of Adena as well. There was good money to be made from a girl who could control fire and he knew just the place that would gladly take her and pay him well for all his troubles.

He continued to laugh to himself even as he stepped into the elevator, the doors closing shut behind him.

00000000000000

Elsa was now parked out near the lake where she and Jack had fallen in love so long ago. She was torn between driving away or getting off but every time she tried either of them she would automatically freeze in place.

Finally after what seemed like minutes she decided to get out of the car, trying desperately to keep her emotions in check if she didn't her powers would spiral out of control again and that was something she didn't want.

"C'mon Elsa you can do this." She kept muttering to herself as she hopped out of the car "Just a few more steps." As she inched closer towards the water she spotted Jack sitting exactly where she thought he'd be. On the docks near the waters edge, he was staring out towards the lake deep in thought. He didn't open his eyes even as Elsa's perfume wafted thru the air. he remained still as ever.

"This is the place that we had our first kiss remember?" He didn't bother looking at her when he said it, so he didn't see her nodding her head "Of course I remember, How could I forget?"

Not bothering to ask permission she took off her shoes and sat beside him dipping her feet into the cool water. "That's also the day my mother told me I was never to see you again."

Jack chuckled gently "My parents said the exact same thing. But we didn't let that stop us did we?"  
>She suddenly found herself smiling "No. We didn't..." before trailing off "Jack I'm sorry for..." As if knowing exactly what she was gonna say he lifted a hand to stop her "It's ok. I understand, if I was you I'd have done the same thing."<p>

Elsa sighed in relief "So are we, ok?" Jack nodded "Of course we are." the two looked out towards the lake together, neither wanting to move what broke the silence is when Jack put his hand on Elsa's. This startled her out of her thoughts. She gazed at her hand in surprise "I'm sorry" Jack began "I..." Another smile formed on the corner of her lips "It's alright." She wispered "Honestly. I never thought I'd have a moment like this with you again. So it's fine."

He took hold of her hand again and they continued to stare out towards the lake and talk. That day they both learned that despite having grown older nothing about either of them had changed, and that their love for each other hadn't dimmed with the years it had only grown stronger. If it weren't for the fact that Elsa was with Caleb she would have no doubt in her mind that she would have told him outright how she still loved him but of course things weren't that simple for either of them.

The sky was just starting to darken when Jack got to his feet. He then held out a hand to help Elsa up, she wanted to protest at first but chose not to instead she took hold of his hand and he lifted her to her feet with ease.

"C'mon lets go back to my place and talk some more. There's so much I wanna say to you."

Elsa blinked in surprise "Your place?"

Realizing his mistake he blushed a crimson red "I didn't mean it like that." Elsa's response once again surprised him. She started to giggle "I was kidding, I knew what you mean."

" c'mon then."

He pretended to bow "Ladys first." Elsa rolled her eyes but kept smiling "Your such a gentleman." She turned her back to him so she didn't see the playful grin spreading across his face until he grabbed her from behind and started tickling her. thru her fits of laughter she asked what he was doing but his response was for her to say uncle or he wouldn't stop. She tried to argue they were to old for this game but she was to busy trying to free herself from his grip to do so. "J-Jack stop it!" she cried thru her laughter, he shook his head "You know the word Els, say it or I wont stop."

"Ok!" She finally shouted "I call uncle!" When he stopped tickling her, it took her a moment to catch her breath when she did she smacked him across the chest causing him to flinch playfully "Y-You are an Ass!" She said thru gritted teeth, he didn't take offense to it he merely shrugged "Yeah but you like me this way." Although she hated to admit it, she did. This was the side of Jack that Elsa always loved. His playful and fun loving side.

"Now c'mon lets get going"

He took her hand and they headed towards the car together.

** I hope this makes up for how short the last chapter was. As always R&R thanks :)**


End file.
